


A Fish named Leon

by Floris_Oren



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fish, Harvey appreciates what Mike did for him, Kinda AU because reasons, Mike does something nice for Harvey, Set between last weeks ep and the up coming one, This is just a cute little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets Harvey a present. Harvey isn't sure what to do but he kinda likes it. Mike is still a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fish named Leon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I just cleaned all of my fish bowls so. Also. The fish in this fic is a beta and most beta owners hate fish bowls. I don't think it's as bad as some say. BUT, the fish is never hurt in this fic and is healthy and happy because I wrote it and I say so. :)

“Mike….”  the voice is demanding and firm. Mike stops in his tracks. He had almost made it through the door and away to his cubicle but Harvey hadn’t missed the present sitting for him on his desk. Mike turned around and gave his boss the most innocent look he could manage. Harvey wasn’t fooled and the raised eyebrow Mike got in return told him such.

“What is this?” Harvey pointed the bowl.

“A fish…” Mike replied.

Harvey sighed. “I know it’s a fish but what is it doing on my desk?” Harvey asked.

In the fishbowl a beta swam around and wiggled at Harvey. It’s scales are almost white with a bit of blue and a hughe of purple is barely noticeable.

“I thought he might cheer you up.” Mike shrugged.

“You got me a fish because you think I’m sad?”

Mike frowned then snorted; “Yes.” he turned then and escaped before Harvey could ask another question. He stood for a moment just staring at the fish.

“The water will have to be changed every week.” Gretchen said as she walks in with that week’s calendar and a folder for his most recent case.

“Why…?” Harvey sighed but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

“I don’t know him very well, nor you, but...I do know that he’s trying to help.” She put the stuff in her arms down on his desk and motioned at the fish pellets next to the bowl. “It wants to be fed.” and then she she left him.

Harvey circled his desk and sat down to go over the files. The fish still wiggled at him. He finally sighed and took up the pellets. He put four in the water and watched the fish chow down. It was soothing. And while he wouldn’t admit it out loud - he had to acknowledge that maybe Mike was onto something.

~*~

“Are you going to name it?” Jessica asked later that evening. She didn’t normally hang around Harvey’s office. He’d found her there after an emergency meeting with their client.

“Who names a fish?” Harvey asked, confused.

“I do. I used to have several of these as a kid. I named them all something. No two had the same name either. That’s bad luck.” Jessica replied.

Harvey nodded. It seems a bit silly but he wasn’t going to tell her that. “If you have any name ideas, let me know because I suck at that. When we got a dog, we named him Spot.” Harvey frowned. Jessica laughed.

~*~

“Are you allowed to have a fish in the offices, Harvey?” Louis glared at said fish. He’d stopped by to bother Harvey who now took offense at Luis’ tone.

“Don’t scare the fish with your ugly mug.” Harvey demanded, and no, he did not pout in the  least. He glared at Louis instead.

“I’m not scaring the fish.” Louis frowned. Said fish hid behind a small plant in the tank and Harvey stood up.

“Is that all you needed?” he demanded.

“Yes.” Louis said. Harvey escorted the man out of his office.

“Don’t worry about him, I won’t let that ugly monster hurt you.” he muttered on his way back to the desk to sit down. The fish slowly came out of its hiding spot. Harvey sighed. Jessica is right. He has to name it.

~*~

“How’s the fish?” Mike asked when he had two minutes to check in with Harvey.

“Leon is fine if you must know.” Harvey replied. Mike smiled and then hurried away. Harvey shook his head. “You’re still a puppy, Mike.”

**  
END**


End file.
